


Home at Last

by AnneScriblerian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Nostalgia, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneScriblerian/pseuds/AnneScriblerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things we do to feel safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home at Last

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009.

Severus Snape woke in a stifling room. Harry Potter, clad only in pyjama bottoms, was sprawled in front of a roaring fire.

Severus stalked towards the fireplace, composing scathing remarks as he went.

"Last night was the first frost," Harry said. He sounded like someone who could not believe his good luck. Like someone who had believed he could never be warm, never have a home.


End file.
